herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Tyler
Rose Tyler is the daughter of Jackie and the late Pete Tyler and the deuteragonist of Series 1 (2005) and Series 2 (2006) later guest character of Series 4 (2008) of Doctor Who. She was a nineteen-year-old living on a London council estate who had left school with little educational achievement. She is played by Billie Piper. History Rose was born in 1986 to Jackie and Pete Tyler. A year later in 1987, Pete died in a hit and run incident whilst on his way to join Jackie and year-old Rose to attend a wedding, leaving Jackie to raise Rose alone. In 2005, Rose now 19, went to her workplace at a department store, where whilst looking for one of her co-workers, was pursued by living shop window dummies which were in fact Autons, but was saved by a man who introduces himself as The Doctor. The Doctor blew up the department store to destroy the Autons and after being helped in defeating the Nestene Consciousness, invited Rose to travel with him in his ship, the Tardis. Without trying, she helped the Doctor work through some of the pain he had as the sole survivor of the Last Great Time War. Indeed, when she met the Doctor, she was the girlfriend of Mickey Smith, but that relationship immediately began to decay after she started travelling in the TARDIS. As Mickey himself noted, she transferred her romantic attention to the Doctor. A major facet of her travels in the TARDIS was the fact that she had caused a temporal paradox by which she was the reason she became the so-called "Bad Wolf". Leaving herself a trail of clues throughout history, she was able to recognise, when all her hope had evaporated, that she needed to find her way back to the Doctor — even though he had abandoned her and the TARDIS together. Unable to actually fly the time machine, she was forced to simply stare into its heart, which enfolded her in time vortex energy and turned her into a new and seemingly omnipotent being that could rescue the Doctor. But it also nearly killed her. Only the Ninth Doctor could absorb the time vortex energy and transfer it back to the TARDIS — a traumatic act that naturally triggered regeneration. She thus became one of only three companions — along with Peri Brown and Wilfred Mott — to be the proximate cause of the Doctor's regeneration. Whilst on a visit to New Earth, she was briefly possessed by Lady Cassandra who she had previously encountered on Platform One. Forced to stop travelling with the Tenth Doctor because she was literally pulled into a different universe, she spent years trying to find a way back to the Doctor. Although she found one, the Doctor explained that she had to remain in her new universe with her mother, brother, that universe's Pete Tyler and, for a time, Mickey. Ultimately, however, she got most of her wishes fulfilled when a human Metacrisis Tenth Doctor came to reside there with her. Category:Time-Travellers Category:Living Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Lead Females Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Super Heroine Category:Magical Girls Category:Gunmen Category:Outright Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Multiple Saver Category:Heroines Category:Neutral Good Category:Advocates Category:Universal Protection Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Successful Heroes